A Pocket Full of UltraViolance
by TheLetterQ
Summary: After an accounter with the sailorsenshi, SailorAnubis wakes up...and she does not understand.
1. Wakey Wakey, Eggs & Bakey

**DISCLAIMER:** This particular chapter is pretty PG rated. However, this series is going to be rather disturbing in future installments. I'd like to thank Cao over at for beta-ing this sucker. Oh yes, one more thing: I don't own Sailormoon or any variant. I don't want to. Naoko Takeuchi does. Good for her. I personally dislike what she's currently done with it. SailorAnubis however, is mine. Please don't use her without first contacting me. If you ask politely, I probably will say yes. Anyways- Enjoy the fic. Questions and comments can be sent here: 

**A Pocket Full of Ultra-violence**  
_Chapter 1 - Wake-y, Wake-y. Eggs & Bake-y_

She perched on the roof, the icy air that skimed against the skyscrapers pulled against the satin of a cold grey bow, the ribbons being tugged towards the stars. Lines and creases surrounded large, mismatched eyes, and rested in an expression of rage.

_The nerve! Forbidding me from fighting? Just 'cuz-...!_  
Well, she knew they could not and would not stop her. The senshi were her right! It was her reason for being! So what if it was dangerous! She had always returned before!

The sound of crushing leather whispered against the air as she gripped the roof tighter in hurt.

By now, the sounds of battle from within the building had fallen silent; and the Sailorsenshi, Japan's heroines, flooded out of the door in a stumbling mess, blood trailing them like cookie crumbs. SailorJupiter had the fair-haired SailorVenus slung over her shoulder. A wet, crimson leak was staining the back of Jupiter's torn, white uniform. Venus, unmoving, was drooling a sticky string of bloodied saliva. Above the dull roar of the wind, the watcher, SailorAnubis, heard everything.

"Venus? Venus?" EternalSailorMoon cried out at the base of the steps while SailorMars held her shoulder. Jupiter's knees shook, and the strong senshi collapsed under the weight of her prone comrade. Mercury  
pulled Venus onto her back, assessing the girl's state.

"She won't make it to a hospital."

"Ideas?" gasped out the weak Jupiter.

"Minako..." Cooed a tearful SailorMoon.

"Sailor Teleport." Suggested Mercury, rising to her feet. "Everyone, form a  
circle around SailorVenus and join hands.

SailorAnubis tilted her head, absently brushing away a slither of purple hair. An eye found itself squinting sinisterly, while the other shone with mirth; she half smiled. SailorVenus. The senshi of love and beauty...

What a prize!

Her tiny, slender fingers twitched as SailorAnubis felt heat coil around the flesh of her digits. Her hand gripped the solid handle of her foil as it materialized into it.

"I'll show them at home. Just 'cuz I haven't been workin' cuz I made a baby isn't enough to keep me from the senshi."

A giggle passed her lips as her foil-free hand spasemed and began to radiate a violet glow.

Below, the senshi had slipped their fingers together and formed death grips with one another. All eyes were closed and all lips were silent. Each began to give off a shine of their respective colour. In the  
center, Venus too, glittered a light sunshine orange.

SailorAnubis free-fell from the roof, shooting down to the ground as countless storeys whipped past her. She inhaled, screaming out the words of her attack.

"EUPHORIA!"

A basketball-sized globe of intangible light made her hand burn with power and energy. That hand joined its twin on the handle of the black foil, charging the thin, wiry weapon with insane tidings.  
SailorAnubis felt nothing to do with landing, nor heard the shocked sounds of the senshi; all she felt was the blade of her weapon shatter the charm in the center of Venus's breast, and sink into her flesh.

And all she saw was an overwhelming surge of light as the energies of the powers collided.

Her head hurt. It felt as if her head was splitting open, as if pockets of grey-matter were void and empty and just not _there_. Yet, SailorAnubis willed her dule-hued eyes open.

Outside the safe confines of her eyelids was blinding light, a prismatic heaven, pure with good-will. Oh, so that explained the pain. Immediately, her eyes squinched tightly shut. There was a sweet, high-pitched sound, buzzing just beyond her comprehension, and echoing in the shell of her ear. It seemed energized, almost pleased. As a groan escaped her lips, SailorAnubis' chest felt like it had been kicked by that stupid horsey Chibimoon had for a pet.

"She's awakeining!" chirped the sound, now becoming clearer and less tunnelled. Curiosity grabbed Anubis, and against better judgement, she forced her eyes open, slowly this time.

The blinding lights slowly receded around a silhouette which took shape and became coloured.

The bright blue eyes of NeoQueen Selenity cheerfully greeted Anubis with a merry sparkle.

"Ana...! Oh...we're so relieved! We thought...Your...thought-...Oh! But you're alright now! We're so glad!"

All Anubis could manage was "Nnnuuh...?", as she looked into those saccharine, sapphire-hued eyes.

NeoQueenSelenity, EternalSailorMoon. She was so close, and the sweet, naive, no, ignorant gaze of those eyes made SailorAnubis wish to gouge them out with her bare hands! To feel the wet juices squirt from the  
socket beyond the crushed eye, and splash onto her leather fuku with a squeak of agony. Oh, how she'd love that!

Not only was satisfaction and release available through the procuring of the Queen's eye, but the Essence there-in would be such a prize! It would show those she worked for how much she was worth!

Oh, what a trophy!

SailorAnubis' skinny little fingers twitched with glee, despite her body's exhaustion. Shakily, her svelt arm began to rise, lifting up towards the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. For a reason Anubis could not decipher, the Queen took this to mean a gesture of good faith, camraderie and took up SailorAnubis' naked hand in her own two slender ones. She smiled like an angel would smile.

"Why...?" was all Anubis could murmur. Of course, many questions traz-a-ma-bopped through her crazy, twisted mind. 'Where is my family?','Why am I in the Palace?', 'Why are you looking at me so kindly?', 'Why are you touching me?'. All of them wanted priority, buzzing against her skull. But all Anubis could manage was 'Why?'

"Rest now, Ana. There will be plenty of time to fill in the missing pieces when you're coherent."

Coherent! That word made SailorAnubis' stomach lurch. She was _never_ coherent! She scarcely knew the meaning of the word!

Numbly, the bed-ridden senshi felt the palms slip from her own hand, which clapped onto a luxuriously soft comforter, as the Queen rose, apologetically.

"I'm sorry Ana, dear. I must check on Venus; she too, is wounded. You do understand."

With a prim, courtly bow full of majestic grace, the Queen of Crystal Tokyo left the room, and with her absence, the room seemed to turn darker.

And in her absence, Sailor Anubis hummed a verse to herself while plotting many merry tortures to the inhabitants of this monarch.

Oct 5th 12:24pm '05


	2. The Poof Went Away

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ This particular chapter is pretty PG rated. However, this series is  
going to be rather disturbing in future installments. I'd like to thank Cao over  
at http/www.bymoonlight. for beta-ing this sucker. Oh  
yes, one more thing: I don't own Sailormoon or any variant. I don't want to.  
Naoko Takeuchi does. Good for her. I personally dislike what she's currently  
done with it. SailorAnubis however, is mine. Please don't use her without first  
contacting me. If you ask politely, I probably will say yes. Anyway- Enjoy the  
fic. Questions and comments can be sent here: http/home. 

**A Pocket Full of Ultra-violence**  
_Chapter 2 - The Poof Went Away._

Who knew how much time had passed? Opening her eyes, Anarchic Risks whimpered.  
She wiped her lids with the back of a hand, clearing away crust and goo.  
Clearly, she slept long enough to collect that little mess.

Again, the lights were bright and pure, stabbing pain into her skull like thousands  
of little needles. Begrudgingly, she tensed her toned abdominal muscles and forced herself into an upright sitting position.

'Narky's eyes snapped open in horror as several realizations galvanized her  
mind, each one clamoring for the majority of her attention.

Anarchic Risks screamed.

At the sound of her cry, the double doors of the infirmary soon opened, allowing  
a scattered group of nurses and doctors passage. The new entities were led  
by a young-looking woman. Here smartly cropped hair and large, wise eyes were the colour of a wild midnight tempest.  
If 'Narky were less rambunctious, she might have had the mind to read the name tag. It read 'Ami Mizuno MD.'.

"THE POOF WENT AWAY!" 'Narky screamed in a stressed keen, voice broken with  
agony. Her fingertips pressed against her stomach, as if she wished to claw her  
own guts out.

Dr. Mizuno gripped the smaller woman's wrists, and using a surprising  
amount of strength, forced them from 'Narky's stomach. The doctor leaned  
forward, pinning 'Narky's hands to the bed. 'Narky thrashed like a woman  
possessed and exorcized, nails shredding the heavy duty, hospital issue sheets.  
Her legs flailed around Dr. Mizuno like wild, epileptic serpents. In a gifted  
act of agility, 'Narky managed to kick the doctor away from her. Never pausing  
to breathe, 'Narky took this opportunity to leap off the bed and head through  
the double doors to salvation.

She did not stop as an orderly rushed towards her. 'Narky was a blur to him as  
she coiled and sprung, leaping upwards towards a height that no mere human could  
easily achieve. He felt it as she placed a foot upon his right shoulder, using  
him as ground or leverage. 'Narky's other foot made contact sharply with his  
head, heel to the skull base with a sickening snap. 'Narky then stepped off him,  
letting her fingertips and the ball of one foot absorb her landing. Striking  
back her other foot, she struck the orderly on the back of the knee and listened  
as he crumpled to the ground behind her. Mismatched eyes turned to the left as  
'Narky's head shifted to the right. Colours flew as a hand reached out for her,  
grazing the shell of her left ear. Without any moment's hesitation, she gripped the  
offending arm, throwing her weight right-wise, and forcibly claiming the arm as her own.  
With a surprisingly loud pop, the arm twisted awkwardly and was rendered useless.

Hastily, Anarchic rose to her feet and once again began shooting down the long,  
crystalline hallway. Upon passing a T junction in the hall, she did not notice another being  
just itching to grab her. 'Narky was tackled and skidded to a stop, feet squeaking shrilly as they rubbed against the polished tiles. It was not until a palm pressed against her bare nipple that 'Narky realized she was nude. With a feral  
sneer, 'Narky's hand shot up and blinded her captor. When she was released, all she did was run.

Her bare shoulder slammed violently into a wall as a corner popped up, seemingly  
out of nowhere, and blocked her way. She turned swiftly, palms pressed against  
the walls, searching for an escape. Shivers ran through her as a crowd  
began to cut off the way she came. Absently, 'Narky could identify most of the  
onlookers as untransformed senshi.

"Where's my daughter!" She screamed, head jerking around to take in her  
surroundings. 'Narky's eyes widened as she caught sight of her reflection in the  
perfect crystal walls of the palace.

'Narky's hair was no longer sheered haphazardly down to her chin. Instead, it fell past her shoulder blades in bed-headed waves. Tendrils and slithers stuck to her sweat-glowing body in darker violet colours, nearly  
appearing black in their own right. Her hand shot up, raking through  
some of the messy tresses. Fingers curled around the mop of purple, and tugged. The sound of hair giving way was audible to the crowd as a fist full of the stuff ended up in 'Narky's hand. Now she faced the audience, watching  
the Queen herself make her way to the center and head of the group.

"WHY IS MY HAIR LONG? Where's Sickle? Why is it so quiet? Did you take him to  
the animal shelter? You can't DO THAT! He's MINE! My Guardian! I want my  
husband! I want my hair back! What HAPPENED TO ME? I HAD A DAUGHTER!"

Tears began to flow as 'Narky absently registered that the crowd was closing in.  
In a last ditch attempt, she shot to the left, but felt strong, steely arms wrap around  
her flat tummy causing 'Narky to come crashing to the floor. SailorUranus flipped the small woman over onto her back, bringing her long legs to either side of the madwoman. Pinning her arms above her, Uranus  
glared at 'Narky, who was screaming incoherently.

'Narky managed to see Dr. Mizuno approaching, readying a needle. This only caused  
'Narky to shriek louder and struggle harder, in vain. The woman choked on her own voice as the  
sharp needle pierced her little navel.

Stress and effort melted away from 'Narky as the synthetic concoction jolted  
through her bloodstream.

"Imagine. A world without."

'Narky gazed upon herself. A Self that once was. Anarchic Risks...Princess of  
Jaycalor and heir to the Throne. Destined to become its Sailorsenshi.

Yet, this Anarchic Risks sat in a great vastness of nothing, nestled in a bundle of  
plush, form-fitting pillows. Heavy chains kept her bound to this area. She looked tired.

"Where am I now?" whimpered 'Narky.

"In your head."supplied the saner one.

'Narky's eyes shifted about, taking in the superficial shadows that half-formed  
a memory of her old room in her own world. "My head isn't s'posed to be this  
quiet."

The rattle of chains singing softly was heard as Princess Ana lowered her head.  
"Aye."

"Where's Sickle?" 'Narky suddenly demanded. "Why isn't he here!"

Princess Ana gently lifted her head, with all the princess-like grace  
one would expect. "He's here. But you are confused and he cannot help you.  
Anarch-..ah..'Narky'...You're at a crossroads. You are somewhere else. A world  
without. An alternate. You can be what you always dreamed. You can be what you are.  
You can be what you were meant to be. But you have to decide what that is and was and will be."

'Narky felt her eyes narrow as she spoke slowly.

"Where is my daughter?"

"I am not sure." confessed the dream-self, mournfully. "Everything  
you feel, the grief, the confusion ...I feel it too. I am just as lost as you."

"Then why do you know more than me?" Snapped 'Narky, her fists  
curling into little balls of rage.

At that, Princess Ana gave a warm and patient smile, her mismatched eyes  
twinkling with affection for her more demented persona. "I am the ruling side.  
The Princess and future queen. I am what was meant to be. A trained ruler. In  
short - I'm your heartfelt side. The side which knows what's right."

"Soooo...What do I do now?"

"Find the answers. Look through the memories of those around you."

'Narky gave her doppleganger a skeptical look, and then slowly  
turned towards where she remembered the exit ought to be.

Chains rattled with fervor as arms wrapped around her middle. 'Narky turned and  
found herself in the Princess' arms.

"One final thing." Princess Ana added, voice suddenly quavering with emotion.  
Her eyes became glazed in wetness as 'Narky looked into them. 'Narky swallowed,  
reaching out a hand to cup the Princess' cheek, thumb carefully and kindly  
brushing back a falling tear. "When you awaken..." Princess Ana's lips trembled  
with an unidentifiable emotion. Fear was the closest definition 'Narky could peg  
put to it. The final words The Princess spoke were carried on a perfumed  
breath barely loud enough for 'Narky to hear.

"He'll be right there."

Right there.

Right there.

Right there.

The darkness melted, giving way to light. A face filled the bright void, smiling  
down at the confused woman. The face became clear and identifiable.

Anarchic Risks screamed.

Oct 11th 11:11pm '05

Back to the Stories


	3. Bad Place Alone

B DISCLAIMER: /B This particular chapter is a bit darker, so I'll rate it R for allusions to dark stuff. If you're confused, I recommend reading "Might as Well Be on Mars" at Psychosis. I'd like to thank Cao over at http/www.bymoonlight. for beta-ing this sucker. Oh yes, one more thing: I don't own Sailormoon or any variant. I don't want to.

Naoko Takeuchi does. Good for her. I personally dislike what she's currently done with it. SailorAnubis however, is mine. Please don't use her without first contacting me. If you ask politely, I probably will say yes. Anyway- Enjoy the fic. Questions and comments can be sent here: http/home. Pocket Full of Ultra-violence /B 

I Chapter 3: Bad Place Alone /I 

The first thing Narky did was kick out. The heel of her bare foot connected hard with what she supposed was a man's chin. She sat up, ramming the meat of her palm against the man's chest and aiming for his sternum. He gasped as air was shoved from his lungs, heart aching. Fingers bunched on both of Narky's hands and darted just under his broad shoulders, sending needles of pain along the highways of his synapses.

In a blur, his hands rushed out, moving to steady Narky into place. She screamed, thrashing with more force then she had exerted thus far. Tears welled in the small corners of her large eyes, her lids clamped painfully tight.

"ANA!" Barked the man. Narky jolted, fear sending shivers all through her. She stilled, apart from a constant full body tremor of horror, and allowed him to push her tenderly back onto the bed. As Narky reclined, she sobbed, tears slipping out from between her eyelids and resting in a pool in the shell of her ear.

He stroked her tummy. It hurt. It felt like it was being pinched and torn open all at once. She trembled.

"There." He cooed. "Better hm? My little Ana...You're all better now."

Narky hiccupped, causing her body to jerk slightly. "P-...Please..." She felt her lower lip tremble and dug it between her teeth in order to steady it. "I'm scared. Please don't hurt me. Not again. Not again, Corrin. Not again! Not again not again not again not again!"

Narky recalled the fall of her home planet, and how a charming soldier succumbed to the psychosis thereon. He passed it to her through breaking her body, stealing her princess-borne perfection and innocence. It killed her, in a way.

The man Narky had dubbed "Corrin" blinked, followed by tilting his head. "Hurt you? Ana?" Corrin paused. "Oh. Oh my Go-...Ana...Ana I'm so sorry."

Narky felt a weight upon her stomach and chest as Corrin leaned in to embrace her. Atop of her, Narky could feel the man shiver with self contained grief.

"I'm sorry. But- but we're re-born now and I'm not crazy anymore. What I did ...I wasn't right in the head."

Narky shuttered at his touch, opening her eyes quietly. "What happened to Jaycalor." She asked in a dull tone, eyes focused on the ceiling that was so high up and far away.

"It-..It was destroyed. We all died. Y-..you escaped somehow. I don't know. It was after I died. SailorMercury found you in a Jaycalorian status pod."

"When?" Narky queried with no emotion whatsoever.

"Mm...the time of the 21st century. I think. Oh Ana, I'm so glad you're ok!" Corrin held her tighter.

"No." She murmured. "No. This is wrong. Where's GreyHaze an' Sickle an' DuckDuck an' the Asylum! Where are they!"

As she spoke, Narky could feel the pressure on her chest fade as Corrin rose. "Shh-shh..." The man who smelled of gun smoke brushed his finger tips along her forehead and down her nose, bringing them across her lips and down her neck. "It was just a dream. A horrible nightmare."

"...A dream?" The confused young woman closed her eyes again, exhaling through a shuttered breath. She remembered what Princess Ana in her head had to say. Narky was at a crossroads. Life how it was meant to be? Or life how it supposed to be? That made sense, really. Hold on to the past that she thought was, or live in the present...how it is. Was it all a dream? No...no, wait...How could she forget...

..her daughter...?

Her eyes shot open and turned to Corrin.

"I had a daughter."

Narky watched as the man's eyes turned sad. "...No. You never did. We've tried, remember?"

"Tried?"

"Y-...you can't-..."

Something vindictive inside Narky's head laughed. She knew for a fact she wasn't barren. A woman knows these things. If her and Corrin had tried, Narky supposed that perhaps the fault did not lay with her.

Oh, what a big, strong soldier Corrin Lightstalker was indeed.

"Oh." Was her polite reply. Directing her eyes to her sheet-covered knees, Narky turned away. "I think I'd like to sleep now again, Corrin. My head is fizzy and needs to get flat, like fountain soda. An' I wanna be alone." With that comment, Narky curled up on her side, pulling the blanket over her head, hiding from this perfect world.

Narky awoke to a smooth, cold and wet touch. She stirred.

"Morning." Spoke a smug voice. "You were sweating, having nightmares. She-the-holy-Queen-of-all-that-is-pure-and-good-and-sterile sent me in here to check on you, make sure you're comfortable."

She turned, hugging the extra pillow closer to her stomach. "I've been having bad dreams." Narky muttered that half-asleep way, eyes still closed. "What's a dream anymore? I don't remember. I thought...I thought I had...a family?"

"Well, you do, a very exclusive one really." Supplied the care-taking voice. It was female, and had a lick of cynicism in every tone. "I've been trying for centuries to make them pleased with me. Enough to be oh-so elite. But Hell, I ain't a senshi or a princess for that matter."

"Mmnnm..." Came Narky's reply.

"Sorry." The servant girl apologised regretfully. "I'm just venting. You're not the person who needs to hear this garbage. Can I get you anything?"

"No need for appy-polly-logies." Groaned Narky as she forced herself to sit up. Her eyes were still closed and she raked her fingers through her long, now itchy hair. "We feel what we feel. Even princesses and senshi." Running a hand over her eyelids, Narky forced them open to look at her companion.

Long silver hair cascaded down the tall woman's back, held tight by a hair-tie. Silver eyes had a taunting sort of attitude in them. A thin mouth, one Narky recalled to be always smirking or scowling, was now saccharine and forced to be polite. Narky could see the whispers of resentment behind the smile.

Narky blinked, throwing back the covers.

"Y-..You can't...If you're here then...H-..W-..."

The servant woman turned to face Narky, her round, slightly pointed face was flawless, free of scars and rage carrying scowls. She looked puzzled.

"Colouringbookface...What happened to you...Haze...?"

Tues Oct 25 05 10:56pm


End file.
